


Under the Cherry Blossoms

by misumaru



Category: Show By Rock!! - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 20:39:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10499049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misumaru/pseuds/misumaru
Summary: The life of an idol is a hard one, but surely no-one will complain if ShuuZo takes one afternoon off to view the cherry blossoms?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Some seasonal fluff for a change. *cough* Big hugs to Ldybastet for the beta!
> 
> Disclaimer: All characters are owned by Sanrio.

Pink petals rained down from above and fireworks exploded behind ShuuZo as he danced in front of the camera, twins on either side of him. The bottle in his hand was shockingly pink as he lifted it up to his lips and pretended to take a sip, gasping at how refreshing it apparently tasted.

“Join our beautiful spring dream with Dream Galactic Cider – now in limited edition cherry blossom flavour!”

“So good!” The twins chorused behind ShuuZo as he held the label up to the camera, flashing one of his most winning smiles. 

“Okay, cut! Thank you everyone, that’s a wrap.” 

And not a moment too soon, in ShuuZo’s opinion. There was a growing crowd around the area of the park they’d cordoned off, and while the odd camera flash suggested there were more than a few fans out there, there were far more angry faces that just wanted to picnic. Because the beginning of flower viewing season was the best time to take up a prime chunk of seating space, wasn’t it? ShuuZo wasn’t sure why they hadn’t just filmed the advert on a sound stage, but the director was new and had insisted he wanted ‘authenticity’. One of _those_ types. Did he even know what kind of product he was trying to sell? He'd obviously never tried to drink the vile stuff.

Even so, ShuuZo kept his smile perfectly in place as he thanked the staff before heading off to his trailer. He took his time getting changed, making sure every last trace of glitter was gone from his face and hair, then emerged to find the twins waiting for him outside.

Kai was the first to speak up. Wasn’t he always? “Thank you for today, ShuuZo-kun!”

“Y- yes, thank you, ShuuZo-kun!” Both twins bowed deeply.

“Ah, twins, shouldn’t I be the one to thank you? After all, you help me shine even more brightly!” ShuuZo beamed at the twins, leaving them both looking dazzled.

Kai recovered first. “Th… The car should be ready be now. Should we go?”

The park was filling up rapidly now, eager picnickers swarming into the spots vacated by the crew almost as soon as they became available. In fact, they were pretty much the last ones to leave… ShuuZo glanced wistfully up at the cherry blossoms. It seemed a shame to leave without properly appreciating them.

“We don’t have anything else booked in for the rest of the day, do we?”

“No, but…”

“Then you two can go on without me. It’s such a lovely day, I’m going to walk back.”

The twins looked horrified at his announcement. “But ShuuZo-kun!”

“But nothing! I’ll be fine. You two go have fun without me, and I’ll see you both bright and early tomorrow morning. Later!”

ShuuZo walked off before there could be any further argument, leaving Riku to comfort his undoubtedly sulking brother. Maybe he felt a little guilty, but… Honestly, it would do the two of them good to have some independence for once. 

Soft pink petals fell and got caught in his hair and tail as ShuuZo walked under the blossoming trees. The park was undeniably beautiful, he could see why the director had chosen to film the real thing. And why everyone had been so upset about the loss of space. Nearly every inch of the park was occupied by groups eating and drinking and enjoying the early spring weather. ShuuZo kept a safe distance from them as he walked, not wanting to risk getting recognised. After all, when was the last time he had some time to himself like this? When would he again? There were rehearsals first thing tomorrow morning, then an interview, then a tv show recording. Then the doctor the following morning, and more rehearsals… 

Anyone who said being an idol was easy was a liar.

A familiar voice made ShuuZo stop dead in his tracks. He ducked behind the nearest tree, eyes darting around as he tried to locate the source of the voice amongst the crowds. It didn’t take long – just on the other side of the tree were Rom and his new band. Wasn’t that just typical? Rom was yelling, that was why it had been so easy to hear him, one fist raised and the other on the collar of the singer, that little hedgehog Myumon. What was his name again? Still, whatever they were fighting about couldn’t be anything serious, not judging by the way the other two were folded over with laughter. There was a hell of a lot of food there too – ramen, curry, curry ramen…. What kind of person thought that ramen was suitable picnic food? ShuuZo shook his head in amusement and tried to listen in.

_…then next time, don’t try and eat my lunch!”_

_“How was I supposed to know? There’s three of them!”_

_“And they’re all mine! I need the protein!”_

_“Fine, someone pass me a yakitori set then.”_

_“I don’t want to be the bearer of the Legend of Disappointment, but I believe Aion ate the last one…”_

_“Damn it, Aion!”_

Lunch? They were arguing over lunch? It was nice to see Rom still got worked up over the most trivial of things though. Rom really didn’t change. Not that he ever used to end up on the wrong end of Rom’s fist – he could always manage to bat his eyelashes and get out of it. Or dodge.

ShuuZo felt a pang in his chest as he continued to watch the group squabble good naturedly and steal bits of each others’ food. It actually looked kind of… nice? Not that he didn’t love the twins, but they were always so polite around him, Riku in particular looking like he was walking on eggshells every time he opened his mouth. Nobody ever tried to tease him or call him out on any of his more flamboyant tendencies. Not the way Rom used to, anyway.

Still, there was no point getting nostalgic for a life he willingly threw away. It was getting late, he might as well go home and get an early start on the next day. He left his hiding spot, trying to give the group a wide berth as he walked away so that Rom didn’t notice him.

He didn’t get far though before he felt gentle tug on the back of his shirt. A gust of breeze blew in front of ShuuZo, sending a stream of petals flying in its wake. 

“Get fed up spying on us?”

“I wasn’t spying.” ShuuZo folded his arms as he turned to face Rom. “How did you spot me anyway?”

“This.” Rom grabbed a handful of ShuuZo’s tail, running his fingers through the soft strands. “Didn’t we always say it was too fluffy for your own good?”

“I don’t remember you ever complaining.”

Rom smiled, revealing a hint of fang. “Yeah. Guess I didn’t. That was you holding everyone up earlier?”

“Our new advert. You’ll see it on tv any day now!” ShuuZo resisted the urge to wink and pose. It was difficult.

“I’ll be sure to avoid it. You guys sure took your time though. Heh, you should have seen how pissed off Crow was.”

ShuuZo suspected it was a good thing he hadn’t. “I can only apologise. How about an autograph to make him feel better?”

For a second, it looked like Rom thought it was a serious offer, before breaking out in laughter. “Still got that cruel streak, huh?” 

The temperature was dropping as the sun started to go down. ShuuZo shivered as they stared at each other, not sure what to say or if now was the time to start dredging up old memories. Rom was the one to finally break the silence.

“Look, Shuu… You… could join us. If you wanted? There’s plenty of food, we wouldn’t mind.” Rom paused, obviously rethinking his last statement. “…I’ll convince the guys. Somehow.”

ShuuZo opened his mouth to reply, then hesitated. It was a nice idea, but he suspected the reality would be quite different and not just because Crow would likely be glaring daggers at him the whole time. He shook his head. “I appreciate that, but no. You go back to your friends.”

“Sure. See you around, Shuu.” Rom reached up and plucked a stray petal from ShuuZo’s hair. “You missed this.”

ShuuZo headed for home with the petal clutched tightly in his palm. Maybe… Maybe he could find a way to come back with the twins for a picnic of their own before the blossoms finally faded. He was sure they’d appreciate it.

****

It was after midnight when ShuuZo was woken up by a knock at his door. He opened it to find Rom… well, standing there might have been a generous term. There was a flush to his cheeks, a bottle of sake in one hand and a broken off branch with roughly half the blossoms still intact in the other, shedding petals all over the entrance as Rom swayed from side to side. He didn’t ask how Rom had got into the building. Hell, he probably didn’t want to know, and Rom didn’t look like he was in the best condition to answer.

Rom leaned forward, holding the abused branch over ShuuZo’s head as their lips met. “Thought I’d bring the blossoms to you.”

ShuuZo sighed, unable to hide the smile spreading across his face. “How can I refuse an offer like that?”

He dragged Rom inside and shut the door. Looked like he wouldn’t be seeing the twins so bright and early after all…


End file.
